


Una segunda mirada

by HozierType



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HozierType/pseuds/HozierType
Summary: Si hay algo que Victoria Chase no podía permitir, ni siquiera en sí misma, era la compasión. Siendo de la familia que era, y habiéndose criado rodeada de una inmaculada aura de estoicidad, cualquier sentimiento que remitiera a algún tipo de inferioridad era digno de su desprecio, de forma inmediata. Por supuesto, con la inevitable marea de mierda que llega al aproximarse a la adultez, había aprendido que no siempre se puede mantener un semblante calmo ante cada situación, y que a veces, la compasión llega desde el cariño sincero y no desde la burla. Aprendió gran parte de esto gracias a Taylor.A raiz de esta nueva faceta de su persona, la cual había decidido mantener en secreto excepto para un muy exclusivo grupo de personas, decidió que su proceder ante el problema que tenía delante debía ser más aproximado al estilo de Kate Marsh, por ejemplo, que al suyo propio. Despues de todo, si Caulfield se llevaba tan bien con la rubia, debía ser por algo, de lo que seguramente Victoria carecía en gran medida.





	Una segunda mirada

Si hay algo que Victoria Chase no podía permitir, ni siquiera en sí misma, era la compasión. Siendo de la familia que era, y habiéndose criado rodeada de una inmaculada aura de estoicidad, cualquier sentimiento que remitiera a algún tipo de inferioridad era digno de su desprecio, de forma inmediata. Por supuesto, con la inevitable marea de mierda que llega al aproximarse a la adultez, había aprendido que no siempre se puede mantener un semblante calmo ante cada situación, y que a veces, la compasión llega desde el cariño sincero y no desde la burla. Aprendió gran parte de esto gracias a Taylor.

A raíz de esta nueva faceta de su persona, la cual había decidido mantener en secreto excepto para un muy exclusivo grupo de personas, decidió que su proceder ante el problema que tenía delante debía ser más aproximado al estilo de Kate Marsh, por ejemplo, que al suyo propio. Después de todo, si Caulfield se llevaba tan bien con la rubia, debía ser por algo, de lo que seguramente Victoria carecía en gran medida. 

Su relación con Max había cambiado enormemente desde que la viera por primera vez, poco después de comenzar el ciclo lectivo. En un primer momento, y como era su costumbre, había intentado catalogar a la morena dentro de uno de los grupos estudiantiles ya formados. Esta estrategia le resultaba muy eficaz a la hora de descubrir como lidiar con algunos de sus compañeros, siendo que conocía formas de acercarse a algunos que otros, en cambio, considerarían un ataque en toda regla. Había aprendido a una edad temprana a separar a las personas en estos grupos, para así evitarse el resultar despreciada o, Dios no lo quiera, avergonzarse a si misma.

Por eso, en una primera instancia había unido mentalmente a la morena con todos los demás inconformistas que se encontraban en Blackwell, pero muy pronto se encontró con que Max no parecía encajar únicamente en dicha categoría. Las primera semana, antes de que decidiera hablar directamente con ella, vio con sorpresa como no sólo todos los grupos de estudiantes parecían aceptarla fácilmente (esto no era tan sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que la chica era estúpidamente hermosa), sino también que ella parecía encajar en todas partes. 

Esto le recordó a la otra mariposa social de Blackwell, con la cual Caulfield también parecía llevarse bastante bien; Rachel Amber. Pero el caso Amber estaba muy lejos de la fotógrafa inconformista, según la opinión de Victoria. Después de todo la rubia era, en opinión de toda la maldita academia, una fuerza de la naturaleza en sí misma. Max, en cambio, parecía poseer un encanto incomodo y friki, que cautivaba a quien tuviera delante. 

Teniendo esta primera impresión de la morena, Victoria se acercó a su habitación un viernes, al finalizar las clases del día, para poder hacerse una opinión completa de la chica de una vez por todas. Decidió acercarse a ella desde la fotografía, una pasión que sabía que compartían. Había podido ver varios de los trabajos de Caulfield en su clase de fotografía, y había confirmado, con solo un ligero toque de envidia, que su talento no era en absoluto pretencioso, y que su decisión de utilizar cámaras analógicas solo servía para agregarle valor a sus tomas. 

Victoria llamó a la puerta de Max un viernes por la tarde, y así lo hizo todas las tardes durante dos semanas seguidas. Viéndolo todo en retrospectiva, le resultó sorprendente lo cómoda que había encontrado la presencia de la morena, y lo mucho que había llegado a valorar su opinión, aunque solo fuera en materia de arte, ya que Caulfield no parecía tener mucha idea de nada que no se pudiera encuadrar con una cámara. 

Continuaron con su imprevista amistad, ante la mirada perpleja de todos los demás estudiantes de Blackwell, quienes ya sea por respeto de la intimidad ajena (que obviamente, tratándose de la Academia Blackwell, no era el caso) o por miedo a Victoria, mantuvieron la boca cerrada. Y si bien es cierto que ambas chicas supieron conservar sus círculos habituales separados, no pudieron evitar algunos roces (o choques de trenes, en cualquier caso que tuviera la participación de la chica Price), que fueron los que acabaron llevando a Victoria hasta su dilema actual. 

Porque si había algo de Max que Victoria no podía entender, eran esa melancolía y pesar que parecían acompañarla donde quiera que fuera. Esta tristeza era más notable en los momentos que compartían sólo ellas dos, cuando el movimiento y el ruido de otras personas no llegaba a opacar los periodos de silencio que parecían inundar a la morena de a ratos. En estos casos, Victoria se mantenía en calma, esperando el momento (que nunca llegaba), en que Max decidiera abrirse y hablarle sobre el tema. Estos lapsus de amargura, muchas veces no duraban lo suficiente como para hacerse notar, pero la rubia siempre prestaba atención cuando su colega estaba callada. 

Fue en la tercera ocasión en que Victoria se encontró con Chloe Price en persona, que dedujo parte del origen de la tristeza que morena guardaba para sí. Estaban ambas fotógrafas subiendo las escaleras que levaban al edificio de los dormitorios, charlando animadamente sobre el trabajo de Robert Capa, cuando de pronto Victoria se encontró derribada por una maraña de miembros larguiruchos. Fue cuando escuchó la profana serie de insultos y juramentos que salieron de la boca del objeto de su caída que desvió la vista, y se encontró (muy a su pesar) con la única punk en toda Arcadia que podía salir impune al allanar, repetidamente, el campus de Blackwell. 

Siendo que se encontraba en presencia de Max, y que la criminal frente a ella era muy buena amiga de la morena, decidió mantener la muy hiriente sarta de improperios que acudieron a su mente, para sus adentros. 

"Price, como siempre, es muy desagradable verte" dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba e intentaba limpiarse la suciedad de sus pantalones. 

"Chase, como siempre, no creo poder estar más de acuerdo" la peliazul se levantó con la gracilidad de un caballo bebé, y se pasó una mano descuidada por su propia ropa. Luego guió su mirada a Max, y le dirigió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Maximus Prime, a ti sí que da gusto verte".

"Hola, Chloe" dijo Max con un claro cariño en su voz. 

Por razones que escapaban de la capacidad de razonamiento de Victoria, la morena sentía un cariño indiscutible por la punk, aún siendo que parecía no haber dos personas más dispares. Pero, de nuevo, Max parecía capaz de hacer amigos en los lugares más insospechados. 

La inconformista dirigió entonces una mirada hacia un punto por detrás de la cabeza teñida de azul de la punk, por donde se asomaba la única e inigualable Rachel Amber, quien por su parte, sostenía la mirada de Max con una expresión entre astuta y divertida. Una expresión, cabe señalar, muy habitual en la rubia.

"Um... ¿Que tal Rachel?" En este punto, Victoria notó que Max se ponía levemente en tensión, pero lo achacó en parte a su naturaleza introvertida, y en parte al efecto que Amber tenía sobre todo el mundo. 

"Muy bien Max, gracias por la consideración. Hola, Vic".

"Rachel" si bien Victoria se veía obligada a aceptar el poder único que la otra rubia ejercía sobre todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor, eso solo le valía para respetar su existencia; la amabilidad casual estaba muy por debajo de la relación de las reinas de Blackwell. 

Rachel le lanzó una de sus sonrisas de marca registrada y tomó la mano de chica de pelo azul, que a su vez, la miró con ojos de cachorro. Victoria sintió el impulso de burlarse de esa cara, pero se contuvo. "Nos encantaría quedarnos a charlar, pero alguien aquí me prometió una cena, y me estoy muriendo de hambre" y con esa frase como única despedida, salió corriendo hacia la salida del campus, prácticamente arrastrando a Price. 

Entonces, con Victoria como única testigo, el semblante cálido de Max se transformó. Sin decir palabra, sin hacer ningún ruido, toda la presencia de Max adquirió un tinte profundamente melancólico, que se prolongó hasta que la pareja de alborotadoras desapareció tras una pared. Cuando la morena las perdió de vista se volvió hacia Victoria.

"Eh... Deberíamos..." señaló la entrada al edificio con su pulgar, y la rubia asintió sin decir palabra, percibiendo el brusco cambio en el estado de ánimo de su amiga.

Las chicas entraron en silencio, e hicieron su recorrido hasta el final del pasillo de la misma manera. No fue hasta que llegaron a sus puertas paralelas que algo en la mirada de Max cambió y se detuvo de repente. 

"Oye Tori, ¿Estás bien? Fue una tacleada bastante dura la de antes" la morena la miró preocupada y sólo un poco culpable. Victoria se volvió desde su posición, frente a su propia puerta. 

"Por supuesto, el culo punk de Price amortiguó mi caída" después de unos segundos de silencio, y antes de que Max pudiera escurrirse a su pequeña madriguera de inconformista, Victoria volvió a hablar. "¿Y tu?... ¿Como estás tu, Max?"

"Em..." a la rubia le pareció que estaba a punto de mentir para escaquearse, pero con una mirada intensa se aseguró de dejarle saber que no sería una buena idea. Max soltó un suspiro cansado, de esos que venían junto con sus momentos de pesadumbre. "No estoy segura, Tori... Pero lo estaré, lo prometo... "

Se miraron a los ojos por unos pocos momentos. Luego Max asintió levemente en silencio, a modo de despedida, y entró en su habitación. Victoria estuvo a punto de llamar a su puerta y exigirle una respuesta más elaborada, alegando que nadie le negaba información a una Chase, que su relación era lo suficientemente estrecha como para poder hablar de cualquier cosa, que le dolían los ojos de ver su cara pecosa entristecida, sus ojos azules vueltos de colores tormentosos. Pero no dijo nada.

En cambio, entró a su propia habitación, y mientras se cambiaba a su ultra secreto pijama de Totoro pensó, y por primera vez con la intensidad debida, en la tristeza intermitente de Max. El encuentro con Amber y Price le había abierto mucho los ojos, ya que hasta entonces no se le había ocurrido pensar que la razón detrás de el estado más taciturno de la morena tenía una raíz exterior. Se le ocurrió, en una de las primeras veces en las que fue testigo de esta nueva cara de Max, que podía tratarse de otra faceta de su personalidad introvertida.

Haciendo una relectura de la información que tenía sobre la relación entre Caulfield y Price, Victoria debió admitir que, al parecer, había malinterpretado seriamente algunas señales. Lo que había asumido como un reflejo de su propia relación con Taylor, o como un nivel de amistad superior al que ella, simple mortal, no tenía acceso, era en realidad uno de los mayores enamoramientos que Arcadia hubiera visto jamás. Porque si había una mirada menos platónica que la que Max tenía reservada a la chica punk, que un tornado se la llevara. Por alguna razón, este pensamiento hizo que el corazón de la rubia se hundiera un poco en su pecho. 

Pero, eligiendo ignorar su reacción, se decidió a hacer lo que estuviera en su mano por alegrar a la morena. Y mientras deliberaba, en sus últimos momentos de lucidez, antes de caer dormida, recordó el email que su madre le envió a principios de semana. Y, como si un café del Two Whales (el cual ella nunca admitiría disfrutar) se hubiera disparado en su sistema, se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió a su ordenador. 

Mientras buscaba dicho email, se preguntó si sería una buena idea. Después de todo, solo conocía a la joven inconformista desde hacía poco más de dos meses, y la oportunidad que su madre le daba estaba muy por encima del estatus social de Caulfiend. Aunque, conociendo a la chica como la conocía, Victoria sabía que nadie en el campus valoraría esta oportunidad tanto como ella. Y, si además de sacar a la alborotadora de pelo azul del camino, este viaje también servía para unir más a ambas fotógrafas, que así fuera. 

Así, abriendo el email de su madre y comenzando a escribir una respuesta, a poco menos de tres días del inicio de una de las más renombradas exposiciones de fotografía independiente en Seattle, Victoria se decidió a hacer lo que estuviera en su mano por apartar a Price de la mente de Max.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ahí se terminó. Espero que les haya gustado, sepan que cualquier tipo de comentario es completamente bienvenido, y que soy fan de las críticas constructivas.


End file.
